Error proofing cap assemblies are commonly used on electronic modules such as those used in vehicles. These cap assemblies are used to insure that the electronic modules, and specifically fasteners positioned thereon, are not damaged during shipping. These cap assemblies also insure that the electronic modules are properly engaged to a supporting structure before the electronic modules are fastened during the assembly process.
With these current cap assemblies, a plastic cap is attached to an electronic module prior to its installation onto a supporting structure, such as those used in vehicles. In one current cap assembly, the cap is molded and has two protruding arms that attach the cap to the electronic module. The protruding arms are each snapped into a side recess that is integrally formed on the electronic module. The communication of the protruding arms with the recesses allows the cap assembly to be slid between a fastener engaging position and a fastener unengaging position.
In the fastener engaging position, this prior cap assembly covers a pre-attached fastener, which has a head at one end and a "torx".TM.-type tip on an opposing threaded end. The electronic module is then seated on the mounting, where the error proofing cap assembly is located in a keyhole slot on the mounting so it can be moved between the fastener engaging position and the fastener unengaging position. When the electronic module is fully seated and in the fastener unengaging position, the head of the pre-attached fastener is fully exposed so that a socket can fit thereon for tightening. With this configuration, the electronic module will not be attached while only partially engaged into the keyhole slot. Another function of the cap assembly is to prevent removal thereof during installation of the electronic module, such as on an assembly line.
One drawback to these prior error proofing cap assembly designs is their complexity. Additionally, the designs that contain two protruding arms increase the cost of molding the part by increasing both the cost of making the mold itself and molding the part. The additional cost in molding the part correspondingly increases the cost per vehicle.
Another drawback of these prior error proofing cap assembly designs is that the protruding arms that hold the error proofing cap assembly in place are prone to breakage during manufacture and installation. This too can increase the cost per vehicle as well as resulting in dissociation of the cap assembly with the electronic module.
A further drawback of these current designs is that the electronic modules must be molded with side recesses to accept the protruding arms from the present cap assembly. This also increases the cost of manufacture of the module and further increases the cost per vehicle.